The Line Between Imagination and Reality
by dukieobsessor
Summary: Formerly know as Kawaiiwatermelon. InuKag MirSan. Kagome and Sango have a bet that they can make Inu Yasha and Miroku to love them, but it turns into something more than just a bet...R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own Inu Yasha!...just kidding. We all should worship Rumiko Takahashi for owning him and all the other characters in Inu Yasha.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yay! Another fic by me! Well, the only one that I am planning to finish, because sadly I didn't exactly finish ANY of my fics, and recently I was obsessing over Inu Yasha, so there. Cold. Right now, I am freezing my butt off and my fingers are so cold that it is kinda hard to type. I could turn on the heater...but I really don't know how, and frankly I really don't want to break it either. Jeez, I feel like a little, tiny, helpless thingy. Maybe I am. Ok, enough of my complaining, here is what you readers are waiting for. Ack! I'm babbling again. -__-U  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Line Between Imagination and Reality  
  
  
  
Chap. 1: Winners take all (A/N: note-Kids, don't start gambling. ^^ Have a nice day!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heads or tails?" a black haired girl asked her companion.  
  
  
  
"Tails." Came the reply.  
  
  
  
"Too bad Sango, it was heads." Kagome smiled at her. Seriously, when Kagome and her gang were resting inbetween one of their shard hunts, Kagome and Sango got so bored that they started to flip a coin that Kagome brought from her time. They were really that desperate. Inu Yasha was taking a nap on the tree, and Miroku was...well...just being his usual self, attracting women from the village.  
  
  
  
"Ugh...this is sooo boring. Don't you have anything that is more amusing to bring here from your time, Kagome?" Sango complained.  
  
  
  
"If we had any _power outlets_ I could of brought a t.v, or a computer, not to mention a curling iron, and a radio..." Kagome trailed off, listing as many things as she could possibly list. Sango, of course, didn't get a word what she was saying, but didn't bother to tell her because she got the idea that the four of them, in a village that they had never laid eyes on, were bored to death. Correction. Bored _**BEYOND**_ death.  
  
  
  
'Nothing could save me from this torture' Sango thought miserably. 'Unless...' "Hey Kagome, wanna make a bet just to kill time?" Sango asked slyly.  
  
  
  
"Sure." Kagome said automatically, considering the fact that she was literally sitting there, staring into space, and getting bored of that after a full second!  
  
  
  
Sango smiled happily. "Ok, so the bet is that if you don't get Inu Yasha to love you by the end of the month, and we'll start today," She glanced at Inu Yasha, who already turning into a human (A/N: Lets make this the day that Inu Yasha turns fully into a human), "and end the next time Inu Yasha turns into a human."  
  
  
  
"...Then you have to make Miroku love you by the end of the month too." Kagome evilly smirked. Sango paled a little bit, but thought that it wouldn't be fair if Kagome was the only one suffering in the time.  
  
  
  
"Well...alright, but the first one who breaks up with your 'boyfriend' loses the bet. Winner gets 2000 yen and loser has to spend a day with Miroku and says 'I'll bear your child' in the middle of the village." Sango answered thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
"And you really have to love the other person, or else you automatically lose." Kagome pipped in.  
  
  
  
"And don't get them by force," Sango continued.  
  
  
  
"And no lying," Kagome added.  
  
  
  
"And no kissing in front of the other couple and no groping just for the money." Sango kept going.  
  
  
  
"Ok, enough said, let's start the bet. Good luck and may the best gal win." Kagome said, very confident. "And the winner will be me."  
  
  
  
"Yeah right, don't get too cocky, because I am here to prove you wrong." Sango retorted. (A/N: Whoa! They are way OOC, so don't kill me for this! *has the biggest puppy eyes ever* _PRETTY PLEASE?_)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~...........~~~~~~~~...............~~~~~~~~..............~~~~~~~~~.............~~~~~~~................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey, Inu Yasha, can I talk to you for a moment?" Kagome softly asked Inu Yasha, who was sitting next to the tree because he didn't really want to be stuck up there while he was human.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, what do you want?" came Inu Yasha's reply.  
  
  
  
"Well..er...wouldyouconsidergoingoutwithme?" Kagome asked in one whole breath, and she also felt a huge blush coming along.  
  
  
  
"Ok, wench, speak in a language that you and I can understand. No, speak in a language that _I_ can understand." Inu Yasha said harshly.  
  
  
  
"Would. You. Like. To. Go. Out. With. Me. Got that?" Kagome asked again. Inu Yasha, on the other hand, had the widest and biggest eyes there was on earth, and had the most shocked face that any human had seen in their life.  
  
  
  
"**WHAT**?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~..................~~~~~~~~~~~..................~~~~~~~~~..............~~~~~~~~~~...........~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Miroku, could you come over here for just a bit?" Sango asked Miroku from the herd of women surrounding him. (A/N:Sorry for making the women sounding like animals, but they are suppose to be surrounding Miroku like a herd of buffalo surrounding something)  
  
  
  
"Why sure." Miroku replied, with that perverted look on his face. Sango edged a little bit away from arms distance from him, for the reason we all know. "Sango, what would make you so sure that I will grope you this time?" Miroku asked Sango innocently.  
  
  
  
"Well, to name a few, your perverted face, your arm-" Sango slapped his arm that was advancing to her butt "and you. But anyways, would you just pretend to go out with me?" Sango asked, as nervous as when you come close to death.  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"Because, I bet Kagome if I would last the longest with you."  
  
  
  
"What does winner get?" Miroku questioned Sango.  
  
  
  
"Um...2000 yen." Sango replied, looking pretty sheepish.  
  
  
  
"Loser does/gets what exactly?"  
  
  
  
Sango paled a little, a bit afraid to tell him what would happen if to the loser. "You don't need to know that. Right know, we are concentrating on winning, right?"  
  
  
  
"Right. Don't I get anything from this though?" Miroku thought.  
  
  
  
"Hmm...how about 1000 yen?" Sango reasoned with him.  
  
  
  
Miroku gave in. "...oh...alright."  
  
  
  
Sango leaped in delight and hugged Miroku before realizing what she had done. She froze there as she felt something fall on her bottom.  
  
  
  
"AHHH!! HENTAI!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~................~~~~~~~...............~~~~~~~~~..............~~~~~~~.............~~~~~~~~...............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome was scared half to death by Inu Yasha's scream. She was panicing _for_ him. "Would. You. Like. T-"  
  
  
  
"I didn't want you to repeat that!" snapped Inu Yasha. "Why in the world would you want to date me?"  
  
  
  
"So, you're saying you don't like me?" Kagome asked fearfully.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha sputtered. "Wha? When..I...ARGH! When did I say I didn't like you?"   
  
"Well...um...you weren't very pleased with me asking you to go out with me." Kagome explained, perfectly calm.  
  
  
  
'What is this bitch trying to do?' Inu Yasha thought and mentally slapped himself for ever thinking that Kagome was "decent" enough to be his. Ok, maybe he was overreacting, because she is quite decent, and so was he, compared to Miroku. "Why the hell are you asking me at a time like this?" Inu Yasha shot back angrily, for no good reason. -_-  
  
  
  
Kagome sighed. 'Well, just tell him the bet. Better than never.' So she decided not to lie to him (A/N: When did she ever lie to him before? Hmm....) "Me and Sango had this bet that who ever could stay with their 'boyfriend' the longest, they would win 2000 yen, but losers..." She had drifted off, partly not wanting to tell him what would happen to the loser.  
  
  
  
"The loser would...?" Inu Yasha wondered, giving her hints, like trailing at the end with an curious tone to continue on about the loser. Kagome, however, wasn't picking up on the hints. She was too lost in her own little world of how to get Inu Yasha to be her boyfriend willingly, since Sango and her agreed not to get them by force.  
  
  
  
"Um...*sweatdrops*never mind the loser, because we're gonna win, right?" Kagome quickly diverted his attention somewhere else.  
  
  
  
"You bet. That old monk and Sango won't know what hit him." Inu Yasha said, all fired up and ready to win, to Kagome's relief, but then his face dropped a bit. "What to I get in return?"  
  
  
  
Kagome had another panic attack. "Um...well...oh, I know! How about I bring a lot of ramen from my house to here?" She asked, praying it will at least make him agree to be her 'boyfriend.'  
  
  
  
Poor Inu Yasha, he was so gulible. "Ok, but you better not lie to me" he warned her.  
  
  
  
"Ok" chirped the very happy Kagome.  
  
  
  
So the battle between the 'couples' started.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Yah! I finally had the first chappie done! The rest will be easy...I think.  
  
  
  
Vote for who will win:  
  
  
  
~Sango and Miroku  
  
  
  
~Kagome and Inu Yasha  
  
  
  
'Til next time  
  
~Hotaru ^^ 


	2. Beginner's Luck

Disclaimer: If I owned Rumiko Takahashi, then technically I would own Inu Yasha, right? Too bad people can't own other people. *sob*  
  
  
  
A/N: You know what? I think that I had just found out another one of my favorite foods. CHEESE PUFFS!! They're really good! I promise! Ugh...I think I am dying of thirst. I really feel like one of those old people who have IV needles stuck in their hands so they don't dehydrate. I hate needles, and I don't think that I am one of those people who are made to go across the desert. I think I will die of dehydration the moment I step onto the desert. Well, I'm off to get a drink, and here is what you've readers have all been waiting for! ._. Btw, the score is 2 for Miroku and Sango, 3 for Inu Yasha and Kagome, and 1 for both. Maybe both should win...hmm...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Line between Imagination and Reality  
  
Chap. 2: Beginners Luck (A/N: If you kids actually didn't listen to me in the first chapter, and made a bet with someone, beginners luck comes in like about 1 in 100. Just to let you know ^^)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So far, the game was 0:0. Kagome and Sango both have zero points. And neither of them are close to gaining any points at all. Well, neither of them had even _tried_ to make the other pair break-up. It has been almost a week from when the bet was started, and right now, we find our 'couples' sitting around the fire, staring at heart's content. Ok, none of them are happy at staring at the fire, but it is sure better that answering all of Shippou's neverending questions.  
  
  
  
"Miroku, would you please stop moving your hand toward my bottom. I can see you, you know." Sango distastefully glanced at him.  
  
  
  
Miroku looked all innocent and sweet, and, um...very monk-like. "Why Sango, how could you think that?" he asked very sweet and shockly.  
  
  
  
"Kagome, why does Miroku have his hand going to Sango's bottom?" Shippou asked, oblivious to the answer that Miroku was just a plain pervert.  
  
  
  
"You'll have to ask Miroku that. Now, I would like to continue my stare at the fire, mind you." Kagome said as curtly as possible to Shippou, trying to indicate that she was tired, cold, and very bored, without any luck though.  
  
  
  
"Miroku, why do you have to 'grope' Sango?" Shippou was dying to know.  
  
  
  
"Well, you see, if you would just try it, you-"  
  
  
  
"Miroku, let's not fill sweet little Shippou's mind with your perverted one, now don't we, Shippou?" Sango asked him with her hand on Miroku's mouth, but he had no clue that Miroku's mind was _that_ perverted. (A/N: Don't worry, I won't make Miroku that perverted and Shippou that...well...naive.) Sango turned to Miroku.  
  
  
  
"Miroku, I would like to speak with you **privately** please." She indicated to Miroku inside the woods. Miroku obediently followed.  
  
  
  
"What did you want, Sango?" Miroku whispered once they were out of 'hanyou's hearing distance.'  
  
  
  
"Miroku, it has been almost a week, and no one is losing or winning," Sango urgently said,"and if this continues, who knows when we'll get my 2000 yen."  
  
  
  
"Your _1000 yen_," Miroku corrected her,"the other 1000 is mine."  
  
  
  
"That doesn't matter right now!" Sango hissed. "We have to break up Kagome and Inu Yasha quickly so we can get the money."  
  
  
  
Miroku stared at her suspiciously. "Does this have something to do with personal stuff?"  
  
  
  
Sango stared at her feet and started to fumble with her fingers. "Well, yes and no. I want to get the money fast, and well...I saw a really pretty hair tie in the market just yesterday, and I asked the merchant to put it on hold just for me." She said sheepishly.  
  
  
  
"Ahh...I see..."  
  
  
  
While the two were debating on how to break up Kagome and Inu Yasha, both of them failed to notice a dark shadow surrounded by flying dragon-like demons nearby, within hearing distance. She narrowed her eyes as she heard the two talking. "So...Inu Yasha...you have chosen her as yours, have you not?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~````````````~~~~~~~~~~~````````~~~~~~~~~~~`````````````~~~~~~~~~~~```````  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the fire, Inu Yasha yawned. Shippou stretched out lazily, and Kagome tried with all her might just to keep her eyes open.  
  
  
  
"You know what? I am going to bed right now. Come on Shippou." Kagome headed toward the hut with Shippou wobbiling behind, trying to keep his balance. Inu Yasha followed and they all fell into deep slumber  
  
  
  
"We'll talk about this tomorrow." Sango whispered and yawned really loudly.  
  
  
  
"Good night Sango." Miroku said as he trudged his feet to the hut and slowly closed his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_- -_-   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha slowly woke up, and realized that it was just midnight. But then, he saw a glowing thing outside, and went out to check what it was. 'Soul swimmers? Then Kikyou's nearby!'  
  
  
  
Kagome woke up from a nightmare. 'I dreamt that I had finals, and I didn't even study! Oh, Inu Yasha's up. I wonder where he's heading.' And with that, she went and followed him, getting not very far, and her heart quickly picked up speed. 'Kikyou's here! Why would she want Inu Yasha now?!' To prevent from being uncovered, she hid behind a tree.  
  
  
  
"Kikyou, why are you here?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
  
  
"I came for personal matters. Let me get to the point, Inu Yasha, is Kagome yours?"  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha's eyes widened, "How did you know that...?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
  
  
As calm as ever, Kikyou replied: "I have my sources. But, is it true that she is yours?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, but it is not like you think!" Inu Yasha sputtered.  
  
  
  
"Then ..." The rest of the words were barely audible to Kagome as she heard some leaves rustle and then peered to see what was happining. There, she saw Kikyou kiss Inu Yasha right on the lips. Then she ran, crying and blindly running, while tripping on tree roots. She wanted to forget what happened and disappear off of the earth.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
..........''''''''''''''''''...........'''''''''''''.................'''''''''''''''''''''''''''...............''''''''''''''''''''''''...................''''''''''''''''''''''''..........''''''''''''''  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Morning came, and Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou couldn't find Kagome anywhere. They looked in the forest, and near the river, and even out on the hills, but no such luck. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou retired to the hut as Inu Yasha was continuing to search for her. He didn't have to search far, because she was sitting next to the river, apparently on the opposite side that where they were searching for her.  
  
  
  
"Inu Yasha, what happened last night?" Kagome whispered, staring into the river.  
  
  
  
Inu Yasha was obviously startled, and tried to lie to her. "N-Nothing."  
  
  
  
"Inu Yasha, don't lie to me. I saw and heard what went on with you and Kikyou. She kissed you, didn't she?!" Kagome was now starting to get mad at Inu Yasha.  
  
  
  
"I...umm...it wasn't like I invited her to my lips!" Inu Yasha shot back.  
  
  
  
"Well, it does seem like they're has to be two people to kiss, and you looked like you enjoyed it, after hugging her!" Kagome snapped back.  
  
  
  
"What! You were eavesdropping on our conversation, weren't you!"  
  
  
  
"Oh Inu Yasha, why do you have to change the subject and always pin it on me? YOU were the one kissing her. YOU were the one who hugged her. YOU were the one who was suppose to be my boyfriend. YOU were suppose to love me and I am suppose to love yo-" Kagome realized that she had gone way too far and shut her mouth. With that, she stomped angrily away.  
  
  
  
"Hey-we're not done talking yet! Get back here!" Inu Yasha demanded.  
  
  
  
"You're right, we're not. Maybe you should go with Kikyou instead, and not have me around. Maybe your life would be much more happier!" Kagome yelled.  
  
  
  
"Maybe I should! Maybe I could just find the shards all by my self and you could go flirt at some Hono or Hojo or whatever that guy's name i-"  
  
  
  
"Sit!" The next minute, many things happened. Ground and Dirt, please meet Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha, please meet Ground and Dirt. Kagome walked away fuming.  
  
  
  
'Shit...shit...shit...'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" Inu Yasha argued back at Kagome.  
  
  
  
"Well, since you just seems to take an interest in Kikyou, I might as well forfeit the bet. All the 2000 yen belong to Sango." Kagome stated calmly.  
  
  
  
"Why did you do that?" Inu Yasha whined. "Do you know how many ramen bowls you can buy with 2000 yen?"  
  
  
  
Kagome didn't take her eyes off of the ground. "Well...I was afraid the bet would make you...well...not like me as much," she mumbled.  
  
  
  
"What?! I never said that I didn't like you. I never said that I liked Kikyou either." Inu Yasha exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"You didn't have to. I saw it in your eyes." Kagome explained very softly. "I'll be leaving...don't expect me to come back for several hours."  
  
  
  
*******   
  
  
  
"So...Inu Yasha, did you have a fight with Miss Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
  
  
"Why, Inu Yasha, I was mearly asking!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Why go gope Sango or something?" mumbled Inu Yasha.  
  
  
  
Miroku thought about that for a moment. "Nah. I would probably be slapped again, and it is very painful, mind you."  
  
  
  
"Then why don't you just go _bother_ Sango instead of grope her?"  
  
  
  
"Why not? I can always sit here and bother you."  
  
  
  
"Hm..."  
  
  
  
"...Inu Yasha?"  
  
  
  
"Hm?"  
  
  
  
"Does this fight by any chance have something to do with Kikyou?" Miroku timidly asked.  
  
  
  
"What the fuck...? Where'd you get that idea?" Inu Yasha asked shocked and grumpily.  
  
  
  
"Well, the last time I checked, you and Miss Kagome mostly fight about Kikyou or something else, but mainly Kikyou."Miroku stated.  
  
  
  
"Dammit Miroku, just leave me alone!" shouted Inu Yasha.  
  
  
  
"...leaving..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
'That Inu Yasha, he just can't learn to keep his lips to himself, can he?' Kagome thought in fustration. 'He just doesn't get it, does he, that I like him...WHOA! Waitaminute, I don't like him. He is a jerk and a bastard. He is a jerk and a bastard. He is a jerk and a bastard. BUT I LOVE HIM!!!' "Stupid feelings" mumbled Kagome, who decided to walk around for a while, to cool her anger. Unfortunately, she bumped into Sango, and she wasn't in the mood to talk to someone else.  
  
  
  
"Hey Kagome." Sango said.  
  
  
  
"Hey."  
  
  
  
"...ok...what went wrong this time. Kagome, I hate to say it, but when it comes to hiding your feelings, you really suck." Sango told her.  
  
  
  
'Guess I was trying to hid them after all.' "Well, Inu Yasha and I had a fight..." Kagome slowly drew a breath, "and I am angry at him and vice versa."  
  
  
  
"I don't know what you're fighting about, but go on and try apologizing, even though it is not your fault." Sango said gently. "I may not know a lot about you two, but when Miroku does something stupid, I always would forgive him."  
  
  
  
Kagome just stared at her. "Are you counting the times when he asked everyother girl except you to bear his child or are you counting the times when he gropes you way too much," she asked suspiciously.  
  
  
  
"Well...er...um...not counting any of what you said, then I'll forgive him." Sango told her truthfully.  
  
  
  
"Maybe you're right. I'll go talk to him." Kagome stood up to leave, but Sango warned her, "You might want to let him cool off first, before he explodes at you."  
  
  
  
Kagome just smiled. "I think I will. Thank you Sango-chan." And with that, she scurried away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
::::::::::::::   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey." Kagome gently approched the burning hanyou and sat down.  
  
  
  
"Hey yourself." He grunted.  
  
  
  
"I just came here to apologize," Kagome continued, ignoring his rude remarks,"for what happened last night. You're right. It probably wasn't your fault, yet I feel the need to blame you, no offense."  
  
  
  
"Gee, thanks. Next time why don't you just blame me when you get killed or something? Boy, I sure would feel happy." Inu Yasha retorted.  
  
  
  
"No need for sarcasm."  
  
  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
  
  
"WHATEVER?! Is that all you say after I came all the way here from a half hour walk that nearly killed my feet (A/N: Just to let you know, Sango had Kirara with her so she could travel faster. ^^ meow!) and all you say is 'whatever'?!" Kagome shouted.  
  
  
  
Just then, Kagome swore that she wasn't talking to the 'normal' Inu Yasha, because he had just _**hugged**_ her. HE HAD JUST HUGGED HER. Not what a normal Inu Yasha would do. And that freaked her out. "Inu Yasha?" She had managed to croak out of shock.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, the kiss wasn't suppose to happen. So sorry..." he whispered in her ear while Kagome started to relax and return the hug.  
  
  
  
"It's ok...it's ok..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
```````````````.........................```````````````````..........................```````````````.........................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: There's the fluff for you fluff lovers! ...did that even make any sense? I might not make that much fluff in the next chapter, but there will be some fluff in there, so don't worry. Anyways, I'll try to update soon, but since we'll have the STAR test and the CAT-6 test, and all my other homework, don't expect me to update really soon. Ja-ne! Oh, and be sure to vote on who will win the bet: Sango and Miroku or Kagome and Inu Yasha.) 


	3. Miroku's Issues

Disclaimer: I am planning on stealing Inu Yasha, but until then, it belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi. P.S. If your wondering when I'm gonna steal him, lets just say that my plans cost money to fly all the way to Japan, and currently I'm broke. ;;  
  
A/N: Have you eaten ice cream on a cold day? Well, it's good! Anyways, today I went to my school's volleyball game, and we lost...-- There was 2 teams-team A and team B- and they both lost. It was 2:0 for team B (of course, they lost) and 2:1 for team B (there was a tie, so they did a 'minny game'). Soo depressing....and it was the last game at home too! Oh well, they probably will do better...I hope...  
  
The Line between Imagination and Reality  
  
Chap. 3: Miroku's 'Issues' (A/N: Have you noticed that I always have a A/N for every chap. title? Well, anyways, if any of you have little siblings like me, then I advise you to tell them not to ask what 'issues' Miroku has. If you don't know, then here's a hint: coughcoughgirlscoughcough chokechokegropingchokechoke Have fun reading-wait, I think I put some disturbing images about this chappie in your mind, haven't I? Please dear god, save my sanity...)  
  
Well, now it was clear to Sango that the score was 0:1, Kagome was winning. Now, being a good sport, she decided to devise a plan. Too bad her partner wasn't really helping _that_ much.  
  
"Miroku, will you please remove your hand from my buttock and listen to me?" Sango informed her friend who was caught redhanded groping.  
  
Miroku, being Miroku, tried to be innocent. "Why Sango! How can you think that I am groping?" he said with a fake shock.  
  
Sango, who just happened to be a step further than him, replied, "Well, there's the fact that you are leaning towards me, and your hand is aproximately two inches away from my bottom, and you've got your perverted grin on."  
  
Miroku quickly sat up straight and pretended that it never happened. "Well, Sango, what were your plans?" he inquired her, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well, Miroku, if you had _listened_ to me, then you would of known."  
  
Miroku drew back, and then returned to his original posture. "Sango," he sighed, "it won't kill you to just repeat it again, will it? " Miroku contradicted.  
  
"Of course it won't," Sango answered lightly, "but I've said it five times already." Miroku looked at her with a puzzled face, trying to figure out what happened during the half hour he was with Sango.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Inu Yasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, as she walked past Inu Yasha and toward the stream they were by.  
  
Inu Yasha grunted. "Open your eyes. What does it _look_ like I am doing?"  
  
Kagome shot him quizzical looks. "Well..." she drew in a big breath, "it looks like you're cleaning the Tetsusaiga. But you don't see an Inu Yasha cleaning his sword everyday. It only comes once 1000 years" Kagome joked.  
  
"Well, you don't want to carry a sword that is all bloody, slimy, sticky and-"  
  
"Ok, I get the idea," Kagome interupted him, wearing a disgusted looking face. "You really didn't have to mention it to me after dinner. I feel like I'm going to re-eat my dinner again."  
  
"Then don't" Inu Yasha retorted.  
  
"I won't if you'll stop saying gross things about what's on your Tetsusaiga!" Kagome snapped back.  
  
"Fine, I will!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Go bother someone else!"  
  
"Be that way!"  
  
"I will!"  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here? You two already fighting just after you made up? Tsk...tsk...tsk..." Miroku scolded the two.  
  
"IT WAS HIS/HER FAULT!" Kagome and Inu Yasha chorused, pointing at eachother. "Eh?" they both looked at one another, then shouting "STOP IT!" (A/N: Whoa! déjà vu right there! )  
  
Sango and Miroku glanced at one another, and then thought the same thing: 'Why can't they act like their own age?' Meanwhile, Kagome and Inu Yasha was fighting like 5-year olds.  
  
"Maybe talking to them is kinda like talking to a wall..." Miroku began. "...so it was pointless to come here to relieve our stress?" Sango finished.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Shall we leave or break the fight?" Sango inquired her friend/boyfriend.  
  
"Use your mind, Sango. Who would want to break a wonderful fight between Inu Yasha and Kagome?" Miroku answered. "Shippou! Come on over! Kagome and Inu Yasha are having a fight!"  
  
The little kitsune came hopping over gleefully. "Yay! Who'd want to miss this one? Miroku, what happened before?"  
  
"Now, do you sense any Shikon Jewel shards anywhere Kagome?" Sango asked her friend.  
  
Kagome hesitated, before replying. "Um....I think there is one in that direction," she pointed toward a village nearby. "But....I'm not so sure. I have a mild feeling about this. You're sure you've heard the rumors right?"  
  
Miroku and Sango nodded. Inu Yasha grunted. "Of course we heard the rumors right," he snapped, "otherwise we wouldn't be standing here waiting for you to tell where the Shikon no Tama shards are until we're 200 years old."  
  
Kagome shot him an evil glare, "Well, if you'd be patient enough, then we could go faster!" she retorted.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, if you could tell us where the damn shard is then we'd be moving right now!"  
  
"I am!"  
  
"Ok, you two, stop yelling and saying all the 'could's' and 'would's', and lets start walking." Miroku interjected the fighting pair.  
  
"SHUT UP!" the twosome yelled. Poor Miroku...he had the biggest eyes that he could possibly wear. Sango, meanwhile, couldn't take it any more. She was on the verge of kicking them all the way back to Kaede's forest because of the constant yelling and screaming.  
  
"_**YOU BOTH SHUT UP OR I WILL STUFF YOUR MOUTHS WITH YOUR FISTS!**_" she roared above all of them. They all fell silent.  
  
"Uhh...Sango?" Shippou managed to squeak out.  
  
Sango looked at them sharply, and Shippou faltered back into Kagome's arms. "Thank you." Sango muttered as she walked past them. Kagome glanced past Inu Yasha, who was displaying a fishface, and Miroku, who somehow made his eyes grow bigger. Then, she looked at Sango, who was gladly releasing her steam and anger up ahead of them.   
  
"W-wait Sango!" Kagome raced to catch up with her friend and Shippou, who was sitting on Kirara. Up ahead, about a mile from where they last encountered Sango's fury, the trio realized that Inu Yasha and Miroku was missing. So, to search for them, they sent Kirara and Shippou to find them.  
  
"...and remember, Shippou, if you kick Kirara really hard, then she will have a chance of throwing you 50 feet down." Sango finished her instructions to Shippou, leaving him to shudder at the last statement.  
  
"Bye Shippou! Bye Kirara!" Kagome chirped as Kirara leaped into the air with Shippou on her back.  
  
"Bye!!!"  
  
As they were out of sight, then Kagome and Sango sat down to rest. It was Sango's fast thinking and talking that had them in a deep conversation.  
  
"...and Miroku just decided to grope me at _that_ moment." Sango finished with a disgusted looking face from the thought of Miroku being hurt, and tricked her to lean forward so he can grope her. Kagome laughed.  
  
"That...HAHAHAHAHA...is....HAHAHAHAHA....INSANE!" Kagome tried to reply, but only to find herself in another fit of giggles. (A/N: Don't you hate it if you have this urge to giggle for no reason. Either that, or it is just me....)  
  
Sango turned to her, "What bothers you about Inu Yasha?" she questioned the laughing-hysterically Kagome.  
  
Kagome wiped her eyes. "Nothing much," was all Sango got from her...._yet_.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
"...and what really ticks me off about Inu Yasha is his impatientness!" Kagome rattled on about the con's of Inu Yasha. "He is also very agressive, and doesn't really think when he says stuff, and it all comes out mean and not nice."  
  
Sango was just staring into space (do they have a 'space' there?), half listening to Kagome's problems, half day-dreaming. 'If Miroku was just alittle bit _straight_, then my life is almost perfect.' Sango thought, and sighed deeply. Kagome looked at Sango with a question-like face.  
  
"Were you listening to me Sango?" Kagome asked her friend very timidly.  
  
Sango just sat there for a couple minutes, looking at God-knows-what, when she suddenly snapped out of her day-dreaming state. "Huh? Oh! Why, yes, I was listening. What gave you the idea that I was not?"  
  
'Gee, I _wonder_.....' thought Kagome. "Nothing" she replied sarcastically.  
  
Sango caught the sarcasm in her voice, "Oh, my. Was I day-dreaming? I must have...."  
  
"You must have...." Kagome echoed her. Soon, silence fell over them again. When the pair looked up, Shippou and Kirara could be seen in the distance. Shippou was waving at them like one of those pilot signal people.  
  
"KAGOME! SANGO! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Shippou yelled gleefully. The two girls looked up.  
  
"WHAT?!" they both shouted in unison.  
  
Kirara landed, and the non-stop talking Shippou came hopping down. "Inu Yasha and Miroku were showing all the animals the fish-face." Shippou explained to Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Fish-face?" Sango repeated.  
  
Shippou glanced at her. "You know, when they are in shock and they have their mouth hanging over..." he explained to her.  
  
"Oh..." Sango then realized that Kagome was not by her side, and off to see the 'fish-face' boys.  
  
"Inu Yaaaaasssssshhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaa!" Kagome sang out at Inu Yasha, who whacked her hand that was in his face. "Mirrrrrrroooooooooookkkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuuuu!" Sango joined in, following Shippou.  
  
"Do you think you could put on a rabbit-face for us, Inu Yasha?"   
  
Night fell, and the five of them was starting to get tired from traveling. Miroku found a comfortable spot under a tree (that was not Inu Yasha's, for he had a very bad incident where Inu Yasha fell off of the tree and landed on Miroku), Sango set out her mat to sleep on, Kagome took out her sleeping bag and Shippou was curled up on it, and Inu Yasha found a nice spot in a tree. They all layed there in silence, sleeping peacefully, except Kagome, who was lying there wide awake. 'Oh pooey! can't sleep...' Kagome thought as she warily climbed out of her sleeping bag, and walked over toward the grassy meadow they were nearby. There, she sat down, the breeze playing with her hair, and closed her eyes. She was so relaxed that she didn't hear someone come up onto her.  
  
"Hey, whatcha doin'...?" a gruff voice called out. Kagome immediately opened her eyes and turned around, only to find......Inu Yasha trying really hard to walk in a straight line. Too bad he was half asleep....  
  
"Nothing much...just can't sleep, that's all." Kagome sighed. "I found it peaceful here."  
  
"Oh." And the two sat there, while silence overtook them.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"Yeah..." he slurred.  
  
"Do you mind if I lay on your shoulder?"  
  
Inu Yasha sat up, but then relaxed when Kagome's head was on his shoulder.  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Yeah? What's it now?" he replied.  
  
"Could you do something about your hair? It's tickling me." Kagome softly giggled and tickled by Inu Yasha's hair.  
  
"No, not really."  
  
Kagome looked up. "What do you mean, 'not really?'"  
  
Inu Yasha glanced down at her. "What I mean is that I _could_ do something about it, but then again I would prefer not to 'cause I'm too tired."  
  
"Oh." And with that, Kagome rested her head on Inu Yasha. The pair sat....and sat.....and sat at their hearts content, only to themselves and their mind.  
  
Sango woke up from all the rustle, and walked toward the noise. When she got to her destination, she found Kagome sleeping on Inu Yasha, and he was sleeping too. 'What a cute couple.' Sango thought, and sighed deeply. 'If only that were me, and maybe, just maybe it would of been with Miroku, though I'm not really gonna admit it infront of their faces.'  
  
"Whatcha doin'" a drowzy voice called behind her, and Sango yelped.  
  
"Miroku? Don't scare me like that ever again!" Sango exclaimed. Miroku looked past her, and saw what she was staring at.  
  
"Don't you think that those would make a good couple? Well, if only Inu Yasha was a bit nicer, but still..." Miroku stated, oblivious to the fact that Sango knew that.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Could you do me a favor, and lean on me?" Miroku timidly asked.  
  
"Uhh...." Sango stood up, and started to walk away.  
  
"When you make up your mind, let me know!" Miroku yelled after her.  
  
Back with Kagome and Inu Yasha  
  
Inu Yasha's very sensitive ears picked up someone's voice. 'Now who'd be up this early?' he questioned himself. Just as he was about to stand, he realized that Kagome was sleeping calmly. Then, Inu Yasha found himself staring at Kagome sleeping, listening to her breathing. Kagome slowly drew open her eyes, and Inu Yasha was alerted immediatedly. "Hmmm.......?" Kagome woke up exhausted from staying up too late. "What time is it?"  
  
"Time to finish checking your eyelids for holes." came the reply.  
  
Kagome bolted upwards, forgetting that she was resting on Inu Yasha's shoulder. "What?! Oh, it was you, Inu Yasha."  
  
He grunted. "Feh. Who'd else would it be?"  
  
Kagome stared at him weirdly, causing him to figit nervously. Fortunately, she didn't know that he was watching her sleep, which was actually best if she didn't know. "So, what's up?"  
  
Inu Yasha scanned the area. He caught a glimpse of a purple thing, but wasn't quite too sure what (or who for that matter) was it. "I think someone was watching us sleep." Kagome shot him a puzzled look.  
  
"Now why would someone watch us sleep?" She wondered out loud.  
  
"Hmph. Like I'd know." Inu Yasha snorted. "It's not like _I'd_ be watching someone sleep." (LIAR!!!!! points at Inu Yasha)  
  
Kagome giggled. "I almost feel sorry for the person who was watched by _you_ while they're sleeping."  
  
'Too bad that that "person" is you...' thought Inu Yasha.  
  
Miroku came walking out of the forest, surprisingly welcomed by Shippou instead of Sango. Shippou apparently was very worried about Kagome's whereabouts, and Miroku just told him that she would be back. Sango appeared behind Miroku, and scared him to death. He yelped really loud.  
  
"Wow, Miroku, I didn't know that you could scream like a girl." Sango joked.  
  
Miroku stared at her. "Apparently I didn't either..."  
  
"Now that's something new." a harsh voice came from the woods. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were caught unaware, and whirled to see who was the newcomer, which was none other than......Inu Yasha. "Miroku, I must say that you are pretty slow figuring yourself out. Who wouldn't know that you scream like a girl?"  
  
Kagome trotting after him. "I didn't. Wait-what did I miss here?"  
  
Sango smiled. "You missed Miroku screaming like a girl. It was actually quite interesting."  
  
"Hey, stop picking on me!" Miroku pouted.  
  
"Why?" they all chorused, including Shippou. Miroku looked uneasily between the four, and thankfully Kirara came out.  
  
"Why, hello Kirara." Miroku began, trying to not be the center of attention (in a bad way). Kirara just looked up at him, appalled. Miroku pretended to 'understand' her. "Me too. Sango, did you get breakfast started?"  
  
Sango quickly rushed to do that, followed by Kagome and Shippou. Inu Yasha looked at Miroku, "Did you see me sleeping in the meadow?" he demanded suspiciously.  
  
Miroku started to sweat badly. "Um...well....What ever so did that idea come into your head?" he stuttered.  
  
'Your sweat gives it away.' thought Inu Yasha. "Nothing, just the fact that you're wearing purple, and I saw a glimpse, or a flash of purple in the forest. Also, you've got some leaves stuck into your clothes." Inu Yasha indicated to Miroku. Miroku quickly looked down and brushed off the leaves and left to find Sango. Inu Yasha sat there, trying to get back the sleep he lost at night.  
  
"Hey," Kagome plopped next to Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha just grunted.  
  
"Do you think that Miroku and Sango will be together?" Kagome asked for his opinion.  
  
Inu Yasha thought about it for a moment. "Maybe...but only if Miroku limit's his groping of Sango."  
  
Kagome laughed. "Yeah...but I'm surprised at how well Sango puts up with it."  
  
"Maybe it's because she likes him." Inu Yasha shrugged.  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Would you stop mimiking me?!" Inu Yasha spun to face Kagome. "It's getting annoying."  
  
Kagome stared at Inu Yasha. A strand of hair blew into her face. "Well sorry, but it's a habit."  
  
"Then break it!"  
  
"Old habits die hard." Kagome flipped her hair away from her face. (A/N: So true! I have a buncha old habits, and they just seem to not like dying. Well, neither would I....)  
  
"Well then make sure it dies, and doesn't return." Inu Yasha retorted.  
  
"It's not like it is so easy." Kagome contradicted.  
  
"Then make it easy."  
  
"Fine!" (again!)  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Be that way!"  
  
Inu Yasha snorted. "I will!" he called to Kagome, who was currently going to the meadow to sort out her thoughts. "Feh. And you think that _I_ don't have bad habits that die hard. I still break them..." he mumbled to himself.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Kagome yelled. Inu Yasha was stunned by how she could hear him so far away.  
  
'Musta've been my mind...' he pondered.  
  
The five were on their way toward a village to rest, and when they came here, they were relieved that the rumors were true. There had been a demon eating the little children who were alone, and nobody got a chance to find out how it looked, let a lone find out what kind of demon it was. Inu Yasha and Kagome went to go find some more info with Shippou, Sango and Miroku were to find a place to sleep.  
  
"...and we need to win." Sango finished as she was walking with Miroku. "Do you think that we'll have a chance?"  
  
Miroku thought about it carefully. "I'm not too sure what to answer, because my answer is going to affect you. But, never the less, I would say that we do have a chance of winning, by at least making Kagome and Inu Yasha separate by the end of the month. And I hope it doesn't come too soon."  
  
"Yeah..." Sango murmured. "Don't you think-"  
  
Sango's thoughts were drifted off when Miroku spotted three beautiful (in Miroku's opinion) women walking past. He soon found himself walking toward them.  
  
"-that it is strange how Inu Yasha and Kagome are attracted to each other, but can't stand each other eith-eh?" Sango saw that she was talking to mid-air, when she noticed that Miroku was talking to three pretty well dressed women. _That_made Sango jealous. She stomped over there.  
  
Miroku was on one knee, and talking to one of the women. "Would you take the honor of bearing my child?" he asked. That women was blushing furiously, but shook her head, and Miroku looked dissapointed. He turned to another female. "How about y-OOOOWWWW!" he yelled out ferociously. Something, or someone was holding his ear very tight.  
  
"You know that I was in the middle of a sentence?" an angry voice called out. "You ladies, I'm sorry, but he's taken. Now shoo!"  
  
The women looked dismayed, but Sango kept 'shooing' them away. Finally, she loosened her grip on Miroku's ear.  
  
Miroku winced, "What did you do that for? Now my ear is going to be red for a week." he complained.  
  
Sango just stood there, tapping her feet. "Serves you right. We're suppose to be a _couple_, and right now you aren't acting like one, going off to ask some women to bear your child." she growled.  
  
"It's a habit. I can't help it." Miroku innocently responded while rubbing his poor, red, bruised ear. "It's not-ow..Sango, you sure pinch hard-like they'll say yes or anything."  
  
Sango snorted. "And what if they _do_?!?!"  
  
"Then I'll just say that I'm not quite ready right now, but I'll come back and visit you someday." Miroku answered with a shrug.  
  
"So you're goingo to do what you did with Koharu?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. "That is pretty mean, if you ask me, keeping a woman waiting all her life for somebody who they'll never meet anytime soon. They might as well find a better husband and live with it." Sango eyed Miroku, who was still rubbing his ear.  
  
"Well, I guess your right..." he began, "but that doesn't necessarily mean that I won't come back anytime soon. You'll never know."  
  
Sango sighed, and walked away. "You know, I still haven't forgave you for the little incident, so you better make it up to me!" she called back as she skipped away.  
  
Miroku gleefully looked up. "Does gr-"  
  
"No! Groping doesn't count as a payback!"  
  
"Aww...darn it..."  
  
Miroku spent the rest of the day trying to come up with a not-so-lame apology, but as usual, he failed. Kagome was not talking to Inu Yasha, and Inu Yasha was trying to ask her something, but she kept walking away. Sango was growing very impatient with the rumors, because there wasn't an attack since the group got there. Shippou was following Kagome, seeking an answer of why she wasn't talking to Inu Yasha. Kirara was just merrily soaking up the sun.  
  
"Kagome! Would you stop and listen to me?" Inu Yasha fustratedly called after Kagome, who yet again was walking away from him. "Dammit, STOP RIGHT THERE!" he hollered. Kagome spun around. "How the hell did you know what I said back in the grass? No human ears could pick it up." Inu Yasha demanded.  
  
Kagome looked quizzically at him, like trying to rekindle a forgotten memory. Suddenly she perked up. "Oh, _that_. I didn't really hear you. I just saw your mouth moving, and I assumed you were insulting me. That's why I said 'I heard you!'."  
  
Inu Yasha was gaping at her. Kagome smirked, and then turned to leave. Shippou followed her.  
  
"Kagome? Why weren't you talking to him?" Shippou wondered out loud.  
  
Kagome glanced down at him. "Oh yeah, I thought he was comparing me to Kikyou, so I got mad. But it doesn't really look like it, because when he thinks about her, then he can't face me."  
  
"Oh..." Shippou said thoughtfully. Kagome looked down at him playfully, and smiled.  
  
"Come on, guys! Lets go track down a demon, and then rest." Kagome beckoned the group. All of them followed, Inu Yasha leading them, and apparently found something worthwhile. Well, it would of been worthwhile if they had gotten there _five_ minutes earlier. There was a child lying in the middle of their road. She was wearing a summer kimono, surrounded and soaked with her blood. The way she was laying indicated that she collapsed, most likely from exhaustion of running. Kagome looked frightened and sympathetic, and Sango had a sad face. Inu Yasha sniffed the air surrounding the child, "Yup, we've got a demon. And it seems like it isn't really far ahead," Inu Yasha directed them.  
  
Kagome took out a sheet from her pack (never mind why she was bringing it) and covered the child with it. "Remind me to come back to bury her," she whispered to Sango, who just nodded. The murderer left no tracks behind, but the scent isn't too hard to follow when your a hanyou. The group walked quite awhile, until they reached something that was blocking their path. Right infront of them was a silk net, woven so tightly that it is virtually impossible to break. When Inu Yasha touched the silk, it stung him and he jerked back.  
  
"Damn..." he muttered. "How the hell are we suppose to go through this?!"  
  
Miroku tapped the net with his staff. Then, he took out some scrolls and muttered unaudible and threw the scrolls at the net. Luckily it burned a hole big enough to fit one person at a time through, but it was weaving itself back together.  
  
"Hurry up. It's going to close the hole quickly. This creature doesn't want unexpected visitors." Miroku said while going through the hole. "Some how, the demon had a spell put up that prevents trespassers coming through."  
  
Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango, Kirara, and finally Shippou (he nearly dove in because the hole was getting smaller by the minute) made it to the other side, and found a huge web of silk. This time, however, it was not hard and did not shock anybody who touched it.  
  
Inu Yasha smirked. "Looks like we found our demon's hide-out." He stated grimly. "Not much if you ask me. Ugh!" he covered his nose. "What reaks of dead carcasses and blood-_human_ blood?"  
  
Miroku and Sango exchanged looks. "An evil aura is filling up the air..." Sango warned them. "It's strong to."  
  
Suddenly, a huge crash was heard, and a nasty smell filled the air. All of them looked up, and found them staring at a gigantic moth-like demon. It had red glowing eyes, wings with powder around them, a whipping tail and six large legs. The demon diverted it's gaze toward the group, which were like dogs compared to its size.  
  
"Hehehe....looks like you found my cocoon.." the demon slurred, "and...ah...you've brought a fine meal to me today..."  
  
Inu Yasha looked at the two girls, "What the hell do you mean? I'm not here to feed you, but to kick your sorry ass!" And with that, he unsheathed the Tetsaiga and ran toward the demon. The demon just stood (flew) there, with a cocky smirk on his face. Out of nowhere, yellow particles started to sprinkle from its wings. It soon paralyzed Inu Yasha and the rest of the group.  
  
'Dammit.' Inu Yasha thought as he froze into place. Through the corner of his eyes, he saw Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara frozen too.  
  
"Hehe...how do you like my paralyzing powder?" the sly demon asked. "It works very well, from the looks of you."  
  
Inu Yasha gritted his teeth. "Shuttup!" he belowed.  
  
"Not till I get to taste the two fine women that you've brought to me..." taunted the moth. "And you'll be my audience, watching me eat those fine hearts of these to." It diverted it's gaze from Inu Yasha to Kagome and Sango. Even without the powder, they both would of been frozen with fear. The demon began to approach the women, opening its mouth to show the millions of fangs it had, along with it's saliva that drooled through the teeth.  
  
"Get your bloody fangs away from them, YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!" Inu Yasha shouted, which, of course was no use. The monster kept moving closer, Kagome and Sango's life growing shorter by each step.  
  
"Come to me, and see what happened to all the **rest of the children...**," it hissed right infront of the two shaken women. Just as it was about to bite them in half, a loud sound was heard.  
  
CRRRAAAAAAAACK!  
  
Inu Yasha was standing there, free of the paralyzing powder, Tetsaiga in hand. "So, are you gonna back away, or not?" he growled.  
  
The moth turned towards him. "Hehehe...I think not..." the moth retorted, and advanced toward him. Inu Yasha swung the Tetsaiga hard, at the demon, but when all the dust settled, he wasn't there.  
  
"What the hell?" Inu Yasha murmured. He turned around , and only to find the moth facing him with one leg, trying to strike him out. "Ungh..." Inu Yasha narrowly dodged the attack, but the demon already had another leg aiming at the Tetsaiga. Before Inu Yasha had time to react, the Tetsaiga was out of his hand. It had returned to its original form, 10 feet away from him, behind the demon. There was no way he could of ran to his sword without getting hurt in the process. "Oh fuck...this is my lucky day..." Inu Yasha grumbled. 'Better take my chance to get the Tetsaiga,' he thought, and ran headfirst toward it. Just as he was about to grab hold of his sword, a tail came crashing toward his head. Inu Yasha turned his head to find him staring at a tail. He closed his eyes and waited for the hit to come.  
  
It never arrived. Only a scream was heard, and silence.  
  
(A/N: Maybe I should stop here....hm....naw, I'm not that evilll....smirks)  
  
Miroku had freed his hand from the spell, and just in time threw one of his barrier scroll toward Inu Yasha (I don't know if there is a scroll like that, but in my story, there is.). Lucky for Inu Yasha, he didn't get hurt, but the tail backfired and headed right toward...  
  
Kagome.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Inu Yasha screamed, and darted over to her limp body. When he picked her head up, she opened her eyes.  
  
"I...I-Inu Yasha?" she whispered, and then closed her eyes and was engulfed with blackness. Inu Yasha stared at her, and put her head down. But his hand had strangely felt warm. When he looked at it, he saw Kagome's blood.  
  
A/N: That's all folks! Here's some stuff you need to know, just incase you don't realize it already.  
  
1) Kagome does **NOT** die, I repeat, does **NOT** die. She's one of the main characters in the plot, so no, she won't die.  
  
2) There will be some more Sango and Miroku fluff, probably in the next chappie.  
  
3) I have no idea what the next chapter is gonna be called.  
  
4) You should click the really pretty button that says 'Go', which is right next to the 'Submit Review' thingy. I will be more pleased.   
  
That's all! Remember, NO FLAMES, OR I WILL PROBABLY HAVE TO PROCRASTINATE MORE ON THE REST OF THE CHAPPIES. Have a good day (or in some cases, night, evening, morning, etc.)  
  
HoTaRu (P.S. This chapter was longer because of my long update. Probably the next one will be like this long too.) 


	4. Show That You Care

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, but I wish I could.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the late update, but the last couple of days that were _suppose_ to be my summer vacation was very depressing. First of all, my really close friend is moving away next summer (I know, **next** summer, but she won't be attending high school with me, and it's really depressing), and I'm going to miss her **_A LOT_**, even though it is San Ramon (I have no idea how to spell it, but it's a 20 min. drive from my place. I know, it's a 20 minute drive, but she won't be with me to do stuff during high school. ;;) Secondly, I have a feeling that my close friend is mad me for some reason, because she was avoiding me during the last couple days of school (in my opinion). Still pondering about why, but I must continue with the story! .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Line between Imagination and Reality.  
  
Chapter 4-Show that you care(A/N: No authors note on this chappie...wait, this is an authors note...my brain's mush.)  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
--previously--  
  
"KAGOME!!!" Inu Yasha screamed, and darted over to her limp body. When he picked her head up, she opened her eyes.  
  
"I...I-Inu Yasha?" she whispered, and then closed her eyes and was engulfed with blackness. Inu Yasha stared at her, and put her head down. But his hands had strangely felt warm. When he looked at them, he saw Kagome's blood.  
  
Inu Yasha started to tremble. Miroku and Sango exchanged uneasy glances. This was bad.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inu Yasha roared, and then turned over toward the demon. His rage had built up, and was now at its peak. There was no one in this world who could stop Inu Yasha now. And he did something no hanyou-or demon-would of done. He charged head first toward the creature.  
  
"Hehehe...do you learn from your mistakes?" the demon taunted. "It's no use to trying to stop me." And with a flap of his wings, Inu Yasha was frozen again. Too bad the only mistake that the moth didn't notice was Inu Yasha's anger.  
  
SSNNNNAAAAAAPPP!  
  
The demon looked appalled, not realizing how Inu Yasha broke the spell. Miroku heaved a big sigh, and then glanced over toward Sango. She was also very confused.  
  
"You don't get it, do you?" he inquired. Sango tried to shake her head.  
  
"It's because Inu Yasha's will to seek revenge is greater than the demon's will to kill, thus allowing him to break free."  
  
Sango understood immediately. "So it is a battle of wills, eh?"  
  
Miroku tried to nod, like Sango did but failed too. "It isn't exactly it either. The spell was strong because the demon had a huge desire to eat more humans, thus his will growing. We don't exactly know why he wants humans for his meal-which I am objecting, but if Inu Yasha can keep him occupied, his will to keep us frozen will soon disappear. That allows us to drag Miss Kagome to safety. Meanwhile, Inu Yasha's desire to take revenge for Kagome's injury is far greater than the demon's, allowing him to break free of the spell. This gives him a slighter advantage over that beast."  
  
Sango got the picture, but one thing she didn't get. "Why is it a 'slighter' advantage?"  
  
"Because remember when Inu Yasha tried to slash the moth and he dodged it? The demon has a lot of speed, I think because of its wings. If Inu Yasha can't catch up with the moth, then we're all doomed. But, if Inu Yasha can evade the attacks, his force from one single blow will wipe out the monster, then it gets tired after trying to hit Inu Yasha. Let's hope for the best." Miroku explained. Sango again tried to nod, and surprisingly, she did. Miroku looked relieved. "It's good to know that the spell is wearing off." He said, while shaking his hand, working to get all of the powder off of him. Sango and Shippou did the same while Kirara shook herself.  
  
"You scum, quite dodging!" the demon roared, and again tried to aim at Inu Yasha, only to find that he isn't in his original spot. 'If I can keep up with this, then I can strike this guy out.' Inu Yasha thought, and narrowly missed another blow. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, and Sango were draging Kagome to safety. 'It's good to know that they are doing something useful..'  
  
Sango hovered over Kagome, wiping the blood that spilled over her head and hair. Kagome stirred a bit, when Sango touched her wound with her cloth. 'Good to know that she's alive. Oh, excellent. The blood's stop flowing out of the gap in her head.' Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Sango came face to face with her.  
  
"Sango..." Kagome breathed. Sango smiled. "The..." Kagome's eyes started to droop, showing signs that her body wasn't winning the fight against her own conscious. "Shikon shard..." Sango's eyes popped open. She was all ears. "...wing..." Kagome murmured, only audible to Sango, and then fell into unconsciousness again. Sango quickly looked at Inu Yasha, who was dodging attacks.  
  
"INU YASHA! IT'S IN THE WINGS! INJURE THE WINGS!" Sango yelled and pointed to her companion, who instantly knew what she was talking about. The 'stupid demon' (as Inu Yasha calls it) was slowing down, and he could see where it was heading.  
  
'If I could just get him to fall down...' he thought, and then a plan formed in his head. Inu Yasha fell onto the ground, safely away from Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kagome to keep them out of danger, and stood there. The demon wasn't as dimwitted as Inu Yasha hoped.  
  
"Why are you not attacking?" it snarled, and then, to Inu Yasha's delight, he was charging at him. "I got you!" the demon growled happily, but to his dismay, Inu Yasha wasn't there when it came in a full force impact toward the ground. When the demon turned around, Inu Yasha was heading toward it's wings.  
  
"NOW THIS IS WHAT YOU DESERVE FOR HURTING KAGOME!" Inu Yasha roared, and then ran a hole through the creature's wings. 'Yuck...what the hell is this stuff?' Inu Yasha mentally made a note to not run through any insect's wings, for they are all slimy and gooey when they are detached from their original location. The demon wailed, and then tried again to charge at the white-haired hanyou while running. Too bad anger got the better of it, for he forgot to learn from his mistakes. (Hm...where have we heard that from?) Inu Yasha dodged the attack, and then his hand fell upon the Tetsaiga. 'Perfect...' he thought, and then, with one final blow, he dissected the demon with the sword. Quickly, he turned to Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kagome to see if she was ok. Unfortunately, Kagome wasn't doing well. She was slipping in and out of consciousness, but her wound in her head stopped bleeding.  
  
"How's she doing?" Inu Yasha asked out of breath. Sango looked up ruefully, and shook her head. Shippou was repeatedly saying 'Kagome...Kagome...Kagome...', and Miroku was finding herbs somewhere in the forest.  
  
"We should go to the village, and have a healer look after her, until we find a way to bring her to Lady Kaede." Sango thought out loud. All of them nodded in agreement, and then walked back to the village in a fast pace. Once they were there, the best healers attended Kagome. The rest of the group waited outside. Miroku joined the group shortly.  
  
"Inu Yasha, do you mind _not_ pacing around like that?" Sango impatiently demanded, and then resumed to her figiting with the fingers. Inu Yasha darted a evil look her way, and started to pace around like that. Shippou just glanced at the two of them, and then sat in silence. Miroku came back with a weak smile, holding out all the herbs that the healers required.  
  
"Well, Inu Yasha, what have you gotten Miss Kagome into now?" a familiar voice called out to the hanyou. He turned around to find a old lady with a eyepatch across her left eye, pacing herself toward them.  
  
"Feh. Took you long enough to get here, Kaede." Inu Yasha grunted. He indicated where Kagome was, and Kaede headed to the hut. Inu Yasha followed behind silently.  
  
"You would think he would lay back with the insults when Kagome was injured..." Sango muttered, shaking her head. Shippou just nodded in agreement, and hopped off of Sango's shoulder and bounced over to the hut.  
  
"Well, how is she?"  
  
"Fine. Move."  
  
"Liar. She's still sleeping."  
  
"It's called 'unconsciousness,' Inu Yasha."  
  
"Fuck that. Why isn't she awake?" Inu Yasha kept on persisting with the questions while peering over Kaede's shoulder. "Well?"  
  
"Inu Yasha, if you keep on looking over my shoulder and getting in my way, I will not inform you of Miss Kagome's condition." Kaede warned him. Inu Yasha fell silent.  
  
Suddenly a thump could be heard, and poor Shippou came in with a bruise on his nose.  
  
"What'd you do to your self, trip over your own feet?" Inu Yasha snorted. (A/N: I really did that! Well, except with shoes on though. Call me clumsy if you must! )  
  
"Hey, I just came here to see how Kagome was!" Shippou pouted. The hanyou just turned around and stuck his nose up into the air. Shippou ignored that and bounced over to see Kaede.  
  
"Well, how is she?" Shippou asked, following Kaede.  
  
"Just like Inu Yasha." Kaede sighed, and then turned to the smirking hanyou. "Are you teaching him to do this for enjoyment?"  
  
"Nope, not a thing." Inu Yasha smirked. Shippou glanced at them, wondering what they were talking about.  
  
--five minutes later--  
  
All of the group gathered around Kagome, as she layed down, starting to come out of her doze. Her eyes fluttered, and met face to face with a pair of golden eyes.  
  
"Whaa...?" Kagome slurred, and Inu Yasha heaved a big sigh. Sango dropped her bucket of water on Miroku's toe and rushed to see her best friend.  
  
"Are you ok?" Sango asked worried, and pushed aside Inu Yasha. He grunted, and then returned to his original position-in the corner of the house.  
  
"Yeah..." Kagome wearily, and then tried to rise. "Ow!"  
  
Sango quickly helped Kagome up to a sitting position, and then sat down herself. "You've been hurt real bad. Inu Yasha here" Sango indicated to the oblivious hanyou "was very worried about you."  
  
Kagome flashed a smile that Inu Yasha caught. "Thanks. Oh, and Sango, I _MUST_ tell you the dream I had."  
  
Sango turned to her friend, "Really..."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ok, you were a bit older, and so was everyone else, and well..." Kagome hesitated.  
  
"Well what?" Sango persisted. Kagome looked around for a distraction, but failed to find one.  
  
"Well..." Kagome sighed. "You and Miroku kissed."  
  
Sango's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" she screamed. Kagome faintly grinned.  
  
"Hey, something wrong girls?" Miroku came in and asked, followed by Shippou. Sango turned to him, and blushed.  
  
"None of your buisness!" Sango yelled, and threw Kagome's shoe (which missed, and Kagome got angry, for she didn't have the strength to stand up and walk all the way to the shoe), and stormed out.  
  
"What's with her?" Shippou asked, and Kagome just shrugged.  
  
"Beats me."   
  
----------   
  
A/N:Here it is, the fourth chappie. Sue me if it is short, but not a lot, 'cause I'm currently broke. (Then why sue?) I'm thinking on putting this story on hold, but not for sure because I have another story in my head and won't leave. Now watch as a mob of angry readers come at me with pots and pans as their weapon, and I have...............................................................................................................................................  
  
A CARDBOARD BOX AS MY SHIELD?!?!  
  
Ok, enough talk. I will get the next chappie done, but it might take a while for I am trying to sort out my feelings (not to mention trying to get out of depression, though I'm not depressed sometimes, just when I'm alone and lonely. ;;). Please read and review! Flames are welcome, but don't get carried away.  
  
**NOTE: I currently have writer's block on this story, so if you have any ideas, please feel free to email them to me at hotaruzberriezyahoo.com or write them in your reviews. Thanks to all those loyal reviewers! Love ya! (smooch)**  
  
3-hOtArU sUzUkI 


End file.
